Eagles Landing Department of Numbers
Eagles Landing Department of Numbers Serves many similar responsibilities as a Department of Treasury, except has no power to control the currency itself. This department maintains government financial records. The years financial update is present to Congress and the people via television and radio in a yearly statement known as The State of the Republic Address. The current Head of the Department of Numbers is Dr. George Smith. The Republican Vault All money in the Republic of Eagles Landing is required to be backed by gold. The Republican Vault is the official organization that stores all the gold and silver that backs the currency. The State of the Republic Address (October 2008) Population At the State of the Republic Address in July, the republic had not faced a single major war. Since that date, we have been involved in one major conflict and are still in tact. However our overall population is down. We are slowly increased to pre-war population by means of new migration and a higher birth rate than fatality rate. Our current population in 4,000 citizens. We have also aquired new territory, decreaseing the cost of land for the Republic and increasing the chance for immigration. Race Most citizens of Eagles Landing are of English decent. After the rise of the buzzboygt, diversity began to rise. This included a boom in the Hebrew population and other minorities. † While a providence of The Guardian Nation. ‡After the edition of West Guardia and East Guardia *After the edition of Caribea Religious The edition of Caribea into the Republic saw an increase in pagan religions, due to the former governments stance an religious issues. The official religion for the islands is Catholicism, which saw an increase in that religion as a result. † While a providence of The Guardian Nation. ‡After the edition of West Guardia and East Guardia *After the edition of Caribea For More Information on the Religion of Eagles Landing, Click Here Past State of the Republic Addresses July 2008 Population Overall Population of Eagles Landing increased from 250 in 2007 to over 5,000 today. This was due to the economic freedom created by Resolution 001 which states, "The Senate and the House of Countries and the President have no control over the economy. Good people, take care of yourselves because we are not bailing you out." The Resolution was dubbed the "Free-Market Resolution" by its allies and the Hateful Government Resolution by its enemies. None can argue the great success that has been achieved by the deregulation of the country. Average wealth has gone up from the average family earning $40 a day to $184 a day in recent months. Race Most citizens of Eagles Landing are of English decent. After the rise of the buzzboygt, diversity began to rise. This included a boom in the Hebrew population and other minorities. † While a providence of The Guardian Nation. ‡After the Edition of West Guardia and East Guardia Religious Before its entrance into the Christian Coalition of Countries, the Republic of Eagles Landing required the States to decide all mater of religion. Under the pretences of the Christian Coalition of Countries Charter, the Republic of Eagles Landing required states allow any form of Christianity, regardless of there state religions. † While a providence of The Guardian Nation. ‡After the Edition of West Guardia and East Guardia For More Information on the Religion of Eagles Landing, Click Here Category:Eagles Landing Government Agencies